


Whatever it Takes, part 2

by ariana_reuts



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariana_reuts/pseuds/ariana_reuts
Summary: You and Dean reunite. Song inspiration is "Whatever it Takes" by Imagine Dragons.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204202
Kudos: 1





	Whatever it Takes, part 2

_ 6 Months Later. _

You didn’t question how or why Dean had tracked you down. Everything stopped when his eyes landed on you, and you ran towards him, jumping into his arms. Your kisses were all teeth, clinking against each other as he carried you back into your home. 

His cock was free before the door was closed, and he pinned you against the wall, thrusting hard and deep.

It only took two days for you to realize why you’d left, when a simple conversation turned into a screaming match, and objects were being thrown. He wouldn’t do whatever it takes, he’d never change.


End file.
